thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Troll Videos
The Troll Videos are videos created by the Creatures to "troll" viewers (originally on Machinima pretending to be someone else with some shenanigans happening during the video). These videos became very popular and some have hundreds of thousands of views. Nova's Rage Videos All the thumbnails for Nova's rage videos are of Kenan Thompson from the comedy film, Good Burger, and beside it, a picture of what the video is about. Repeater July 4th, 2011 Nova created this video as a follow up to his 4th Of July special video using a mod for Minecraft that implements fireworks into the game, after trying to create his own redstone wiring that would make the fireworks go off. He then tried to create a grand finale, which had failed. Therefore, many people had commented telling him to use repeaters. Nova then uploaded a video using said repeaters and the end of the video consisted of him yelling, "Damn repeater, the stupid repeater!" and proceeding to place TNT and blow the repeaters and himself up. Pickaxe July 27th, 2011 Nova created this troll video due to people telling him that he can or shouldn't do things during his playthrough of the Aether. It begins with him eating the "Aether Coal" or Ambrosium, while saying, "I think I can eat these," and "I CAN EAT THESE!" The next rage is over using the pickaxe to fight the boss in the bronze dungeon. Third and last, he proceeds to rage about how you are not able to place a bed in the Aether or it will explode, which he does in his playthrough, causing his death. He proceeds to yell, "This is not fun!" and blows up a flying pig with the bed. Wool August 2th, 2011 ] Wool is Nova's most popular troll video (and his most popular video overall), with over seven million views. It was created during Nova's Minecraft custom map playthrough with Sp00n. In this custom map, you are supposed to fill up a "Victory Monument" with many different colors of wool. In the process of getting the wool, you are not supposed to dye the wool. Instead, you are supposed to get them from chests hidden in dungeons all over the map. In the troll video, Sp00n pretends to obtain blue dye and as Nova tries to persuade him not to use it, Sp00n uses the dye on a piece of wool. He pulls out the blue wool and Nova went into an outrage by smashing his keyboard and repeatedly shouting, "You broke the rules!" Gold Sword August 15th, 2011 Gold Sword was created because of the feedback he got from his viewers during his Tri-Mountain Survival series. During his series, he fought many werewolves from one of his mods. During these fights, he always used a sword besides the Gold Sword, which is what you are suppose to kill it either/it is easier to kill it with. Fake Strike August 26th, 2011 This troll video was created after Nova's first episode of his Deus Ex: Human Revolution series was taken down due to a supposedly fake copyright strike, but ends with Seamus saying the strike was fake. Repair September 9th, 2011 Nova's troll video due to the fact that many fans have constantly told him to use repair benches in Dead Island. Nova's keyboard can be heard violently being broken, as the clatter of keys can be heard, and Nova says: -"Fuck this keyboard! Fuck this..." (angrily trails off) -"Aw, my keyboard is broken! My keyboard is broken!" -"Someone needs to sponsor me so I can buy a new one!" Creeper September 26th, 2011 In this rage video, Nova explained that people commented saying that Creepers will not drop gunpowder if they explode. Nova then tested this theory by spawning 20 creepers and blowing them up with 4 blocks of TNT. Of course, gunpowder was dropped by them due to the fact that they didn't actually explode; they were killed by the TNT's explosions. Nova then proceeded to rage, smashing his keyboard and yelling that the viewers were wrong. Serious Facecam Happy Wheels October 30th, 2011 This troll video was made due to the sheer amount of people demanding a Facecam for his very popular Happy Wheels playthrough. He wore a Gumby suit, which his viewers seem to like, and proceeded to pour Lipton Ice Tea over his face, and as a Post - Credits sketch he waved his crotch to the camera and performed erotic moves involving his backside. Minecraft Updated to 1.0.0 November 18th, 2011 In this video, Nova is raging at the fact that the update broke his mods to mock others, constantly yelling "It didn't add anything!". He then goes to tell his mom what Notch did. She responds by taking away his keyboard and saying, "This is what you're complaining about? Gimme the ******* keyboard!". Nova proceeds to cry about having his keyboard taken. Spam December 31st, 2011 At the dawn of 2012, Nova made a final rage video expressing his anger at the fact that the creator of Happy Wheels, Jim Bonacci, posted a comment on one of his video and a YouTube user marked it as spam, covering it up from the rest of YouTube, while on the other hand, people weren't doing it to comments that were actually spam, such as the many "Arrow to the knee" jokes. He then preceded to cry, eat Chex Mix, and sing the chorus of "What's Up?" by 4 Non Blondes. Minecraft 1.1 Ladders Fix January 12th, 2012 This video was created to evaluate the change to the ladders that came with version 1.1. Nova gave some background to the "Notch, fix the fucking ladders!" campaign featuring a clip from a past parkour map in which he had trouble with the ladders. Nova spawned a couple of Mooshrooms then set up the ladders, climbing them from the sides and bursting into a surprisingly beautiful rendition of Lady Gaga's Alejandro. Unfortunately, he climbed the ladder again to find that he was unable to stand on the ladder anymore then proceeded to yell then cry that everyone would be mad at him because he caused this. Nova got distracted by the fact he farted during his crying and sprayed air freshener. After the cutaway, we see Nova attempting to jump between opposite ladders and failing. Slabs June 27th, 2012 This video was created about Nova raging about that wooden slabs needed to be retrieved with a pickaxe and not an axe, and commenters who felt that he was supposed to know about the glitch. He then asked Danz if he knew about the glitch; Danz said "Yes" and Nova told Danz to leave his room and exited the room to talk to Dan on how he was supposed to help him out. James then slapped Dan but took a beating from him. It is later heard Nova said he was going to cry in the shower; the viewers can hear Nova showering while singing in a crying tone. Controversy ensued as some fans honestly believing Danz beat up Nova (so many in fact that Danz needed to make a response video). Carley July 4th, 2013 Thousands of fans commented Nova that the body on the side of the road in episode 1 of The Walking Dead DLC when he was playing as Russel was Carley, a character in season 1 that Nova had great affection for that died in episode 3 in season 1 of The Walking Dead. Nova wanted to forget that she died and didn't want to think of her like a dead body. He was so angry that the fans let him know that Carley's on the side of a road, dead that he sticks his ass on the microphone. Throughout the video, pictures of Carley with figures that shows his love for her. Nova later starts crying and singing about her. At the very end, he also points out that some people thinks he looks like Vince, another character he plays as in episode 1 of The Walking Dead DLC who is a criminal. Purposely Dying June 25th, 2014 This was a response to many comments left by fans on his GTA online series ep. 53 stating that he was dying on purpose and failing just to extend the video and have fake reactions. People berated him constantly, saying he was turning into KSI and Pewdiepie, they also said they wanted "the old nova back" (a statement that angers Nova). At first he just left trolly comments on his videos until he got fed up and made this rage video, showing how stupid it sounds that someone would die on purpose just to make a video funnier. Since he filmed it in BattleBlock Theater, many have mistaken this video as as response to his BattleBlock Theater playthrough. Nova's Alternate Identity videos All of the videos below are privatized and are unviewable due to Nova discontinuing his contract with Machinima and moving networks to Polaris/RPMNetworks. Shower Showdown October 8th, 2010 Shower Showdown follows a young boy, believed to be 11-13, with the gamertag of Garthados. He states that this is his first gameplay commentary because his parents don't allow him to play rated M games. He says that his parents are downstairs and he is recording his commentary in the bathroom. Then, while talking, he is interrupted by his brother who was planning on taking a shower. His brother asks him, "Look at this, look what my wiener can do!" His brother tells him that he had also tried to shave his pubic hairs into the shape of a rectangle as he gets into the shower. Then, his other brother, whose voice is very similar to the Cookie Monster, comes in and asks, "Can I get in this?" To which the first brother responds, "Get your ass in this shower!" They proceed to yell, "Party in the shower!" Then his third brother comes in (voiced by Sp00n) and he joins the others in the shower. Garthados gets mad,leaves the bathroom and yells, "Fuck you guys!" After he leaves, the first brother says, "Woah, woah. Did you just touch my dick? You don't do that with three dudes in the shower! You don't do that! You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Hankey's 1337 Amazing Stupendous Insane Dookie July 7th, 2010 This commentary follows a man named Hankey who is new to the game Call of Duty. During his commentary as he tells stories of himself such as him only playing Call of Duty at the playable demos at Walmart little drawings, that look like they were drawn using MS Paint, start popping up on the side of the screen depicting these actions. He says he loves the game of Call of Duty including the exploits saying "You know what they say about exploits...the same thing they say about people with big feet uh they wear big socks. And somebody has to fill in those socks and I think I'm the man for that job I can be the man to fill Machinima Respawn's socks and if you guys let me I can fill your socks. I don't mean that in any homosexual manner I just wanna fill somebody's socks." He says he has a story that he tells people he meets and the story is "A few years back, I woke one day when I was normally sleeping in my bed, I woke from my slumber and I had a disease what they call "Fat Leg Disease" there's a very scientific name for it I can't really think of it off-hand but I believe it's Scodigikosious. So when I awoken I had this disease it's a condition where your glands in your leg basically your entire leg swell up to the point of no return. It's nicknamed "Fat Leg" but it's okay there's no reason to worry about me or anything like that I have tons of people asking me about it a day. I was told by the doctor it actually helped prevent heart disease so it's all good. I do occasionally have a person that calls me hateful things, cause it's not everyday you see a person walking down the street with one really really big leg and a somewhat smaller leg. Usually what I'll do is when I hear someone say something out loud about my leg, I usually sit the person down whether it be on a park bench or whatever the case may be I will sit them down take of my glasses and I'll tell them this story about the time I went hunting. The reason I love Call of Duty so much is the guns and that the game had the ACR which is actually code name for the "Automatic Cyclone Resecutator" and my dad he actually got me one of those. And this one day we went hunting we actually came face to face with a bear, it was a huge bear. So the bear, me and my daddy we got into a scuffle and the bear ended up knocking my Automatic Cyclone Resecutator out of my hands and he also knocked my dads Titanious Bolt Shotgun out of his hands. It was really quite the predicament. I had no choice but to let my father die or take this bear on, stand up to this bear show him who's boss in hand to hand combat. Now I can't move around to much with my leg but during this fight I issued a challenge to the bear and the bear proceeded to charge me and I blow up the courage within me to use my fat leg to my advantage so basically what I did was a "Jumping Hiamoto Leg Larry" to the bear, in which I hit the side of the bears face with the middle of my knee now obviously the bone from my knee could not it the bear because there is a lot of fat surrounding it but because the fat in my leg is packed so tightly the force was just as deadly and I killed the bear instantly. So if anybody ever asks me or makes fun of my leg I usually bring that up to them and they say that it is pretty impressive and that's my story and I'm pretty glad you guys listened to my story. With that said I will talk to you guys later." Ultimate Session October 20th, 2010 This is the second commentary by Novas alter-ego Hankey. Hankey says that he is going to try a live commentary from his dorm room where his is living with a roommate named Jack who is behind him reading "because he is a fruit-cake". Hankey says that he had drank a lot of water before the commentary to put a lot of moisture into his throat so he doesn't get a sore throat during the commentary. But drinking all of that water has made him have to go to the bathroom but he says that he will try to finish the commentary first. He has to really go to the bathroom so he asks Jack for a cup which he then proceeds to pee in while playing the game with one hand. The cup he has starts to fill up quickly so he asks for a bigger cup which Jack brings to him. Hankey switches the cup by making Jack put it underneath his penis but he drops the cup full of pee onto himself. He starts peeing faster and starts filling up the second cup and needs another one. He starts freaking out and yelling "JACK GET ME ANOTHER FUCKING CUP! IT WON'T STOP!" and tips the cup full of pee over again. The match then ends and he is still peeing into another cup Jack gave him. He ends with "Thank you guys for watching my very first live commentary." and Jack yells "Pissing!". At the end of the video, he went 2 kills to 9 deaths. The Amazing Rescue March 28th, 2011 Kootra's Troll Videos ITZ BETTuR TOOGETHUR August 25th, 2011 ITZ BETTuR TOOGETHUR is a troll video made by Kootra due to the fact that so many people have requested that Kootra play this map. Kootra decided to play this map by himself and edit the signs in the starting room to contain edited text, such as 1337-speak and how it should only be played by one person. A lot of people commented before even watching the video, and are happy that Kootra is playing this map. MW3 Multiplayer Analysis September 2nd, 2011 Kootra made this troll video as a parody of videos that many others put out of COD trailers analyses trying to search for what is in the new game. Going under the name "xX13EtNO5c0pz4L1eFXx," a parody of many "tryhard" Xbox Live gamertags, he fast-forwards the "boring parts" of the trailer (almost the entire trailer). He pauses for basically the whole video on a chicken with a title over it saying "Chicken" over it. Kootra then posts in the description that the chicken is a new confirmed killstreak of MW3. At the end of the video, he does the infamous "MLG hyperventilation," and pretends to choke. Seamus' Troll Blank Troll Videos Troll Benny Troll March 17th, 2012 Troll Kingdom Troll March 26th, 2012 Troll Sniper Troll May 1st, 2012 Troll Minecraft Troll May 21st, 2012 Troll Walking Dead Troll FACECAMZ Edition June 29th, 2012 Troll GTA Troll July 17th, 2012 Creature Troll Videos Skyrim Pro Tips November 21, 2011 Gassy Mexican was given a phone number of one of his fans, saying that Max could call him anytime for Skyrim advice, so all the Creatures joined a Skype call and took up his offer. Throughout the whole video, all the Creatures are making up misinformation about the game, stating that they read it off the Skyrim wiki. Trivia *Seamus, Dan, and Aleks are the only other Creatures to have a role in a one of James' Troll videos. Category:Series